ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chertanovo LZ
The Nukes (Chertanovo LZ) Formerly known as Moscow City and Chertanovo LZ, The Nukes is featured in the Conquest Mode. There are five points on the map. The map is a mixture of symetrical and asymmetrical elements. Each team starts out one point away from Charlie - the central point. Not much back story is know about the map; it is believed that Ghosts were sent in to either regain control over Russian Topols or assist in the evacuation of the city. The city has both areas in ruins and areas under construction. Map Features : INFORMATION PLACE HOLDER! Tactics The Nukes (Chertanovo LZ) is one of the larger maps in GRO. By offering many opportunites to flank, Chertanovo give opportunities for many kills. To begin with, here are some early game tactics. (1st letter class, 2nd letter primary device, 3rd letter main weapon) R/C/Smg This works from Bravo side or Delta side spawn. Take the left hallway towards step-up at Charlie bridge. Cloak once you leave the hallway (very important, some opponents are already on the bridge looking towards the step-up, so they will hear you cloak if you are closer) and take the step up. Crouch as you jump up to the first step so you dont poke your head out, people can sometimes see the cloaked head. At this point you can do two things. You can either go into the corner above the step-up and eliminate enemies (useful for eleminating about 2-3 enemies, grenades are great for the enemies on point) or you can continue into the sniper room. Once in the sniper room, melee kill any snipers inside. Melee is very important because it does not tip off the enemy squad that there is an enemy nearby. Melee not only is very quiet, but it also conserves bullets. Try to melee straight from behind the enemy; this will cause damage around 110 if done correctly. You will have to melee twice probably, but try to refrain from using weapons. Once inside the sniper room, eleminate enemies from closest to spawn to closest to point (This is important because people farther back will not see your bullets). Once again, grenades are great for taking out enemies on point. Delta spawn From the sniper room, you can continue out the back window after flushing out all enemies. From the window, you can run up to the stairs and upstairs into the hallway. You can take out any snipers from the upstairs position, and then spawn camp enemies while your squad takes Charlie. Bravo spawn Continue down the "elevator room" hallway. From here, you can spawn camp enemies while your squad takes Charlie from either out the window and from the wall on the right (near the stone sign on the ground) or you can go to the doorway to the lobby. R/O/Smg Delta Spawn Take the left hallway. Oracle scan the end of the bridge and the enemies' left hallway to let your teammates know where the enemies are. At this point, be ready for enemies across from you under the bridge. After taking out any of these enemies, throw a grenade onto the slope where many enemies will be prone, and continue under the bridge. Take the right flank down the hallway. You have two options at this point: you can clear out Charlie from the enemy flank or spawn camp to hold off enemies from Charlie. If you spawn camp, continue past the stone half-wall and go to the corner next to Bravo spawn. If you want to clear out Charlie, go up the stairs on the left. Be scanning for enemies coming from spawn. When upstairs in the enemies' area, scan for snipers hanging back at the columns. If you detect snipers, move with caution, because they will try to snipe you. Take out as many people on Charlie as you can, and then either go back down the stairs and spawn camp to hold off Charlie or go into the sniper room. From the sniper room, you can hold off Charlie. R/C&O/Sr This section is more of a list of the best sniper spots. Bravo Spawn The first sniping spot is at the columns on the right of spawn. Sniping from here gives you a very narrow field of view, but allows you to take out many enemies in the first few seconds of the round. Use oracle to show your teamates where the enemies are, and cloak if you are being sniped. After you take out a few enemies, you can continue to the sniper room where you can go into your normal sniping routine. Delta Spawn There are not too many spots that are far away from the typical enemy positions. Sniping from Delta spawn however usually covers all flanks. The first spot is inside the sniper room. From here, you can snipe at any enemies coming through the right hallway on Bravo side. For this area, semi-automatic sniper rifles are recommened. The other sniping spot that covers flanks is on the left hallway. From this spot, you can snipe down the long corridor and at the two sniping windows on Bravo side. The other good feature of this spot is that you can shoot in between the base of the blue glass rails and the floor in order to hit enemies. Either single shot or semi-automatic sniper rifles can be used here. More Coming Soon. Uberdude9577 (talk) 02:42, February 11, 2013 (UTC)C/CUberdude9577 Screen Shots Overhead View Images nukes_load.png Chertanovo_LZ.png Category:Chertanovo LZ Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Maps